Weathered
by Reflection of My Tears
Summary: With every passing day he felt his reason for living melting away, and slowly his existence would be nothing but a weathered old memory. Another SasuSaku songfic! Mostly about Sasuke! Its to the song Weathered by Creed! Character death, angst. Please read


Hi everyone

**Hi everyone! This is ANOTHER SasuSaku songfic. Well, actually it's only my second one, so yeah. This is, obviously, a SasuSaku songfic to the song Weathered by Creed. ENJOY!!**

He lay on his bed, memories swamping his unclear mind. He turned in his chaotic covers, shifting restlessly. Shutting his onyx eyes, he pulled his less-than-comfortable pillow on his head, groaning in aggravation. Why did he still think about his old life after two years in Otogakure? They were in his past, behind him, nothing but distant memories. Yet when a certain rosette-haired female crossed his mind, a pang of grief shook him so deep that he felt like wailing aloud. Maybe he just couldn't accept the fact that this was his life now, not the life he led back in Konoha, the village where his heart yearned to go.

_I lie awake on a long, dark night_

_I can't seem to tame my mind_

_Slings and arrows are killing me inside_

_Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine_

_No I can't accept the life that's mine_

"_Sasuke, don't leave!"_

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun."_

"_You could stay with me and keep training!"_

The young teen shot awake, fingers clutching at the fabric of his sheet, sweat dripping down his brow. Shaking his head violently, he got out of bed, not even bothering to check the time. As he stood by his window, staring out at the still-dark sky, tears welled in his dark eyes, allowing a flash of pain to show through. _Why do I still think about her?! She was just my old team mate, nothing more! It's not like I…like I love her or anything…_Yet as he thought that, basking in the old memories, he felt lonelier than ever before.

_Simple living is my desperate cry_

_Been trading love with indifference_

_Yeah it suits me just fine_

_I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone_

_Maybe that's why I feel so alone_

_Maybe that's why I feel so alone_

"Sasuke?"

He turned slowly, sensing his heart beat faster as he recognized that voice. He could almost feel the rust that had encased him for two years peel off of his handsome body. But as he realized that the pink head his heart was yearning for wasn't standing in the doorway, it crept back, darkening his eyes and freezing his heart. It was Karin, his new team mate standing there.

"What?" he responded coldly, turning back to the window. He could sense her face falling, but he couldn't have cared less about her. There was only one person he wanted to be with, and she wasn't here. With every passing day he felt his reason for living melting away, and slowly his existence would be nothing but a weathered old memory.

_Me…I'm rusted and weathered_

_Barely holding together_

_I'm covered with skin that peels and_

_It just won't heal_

Uchiha Sasuke was fed up. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and he didn't even know why (and they said he was a genius…sheesh…). He didn't love her. He _couldn't _love her. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way. Sure, he felt agony rip through him whenever he thought of her. But he just couldn't see the good side of life, like he was meant to avoid the sunshine, to stay in the darkness. He would cry, but his heart had hardened, frozen over, and all his tears had dried up.

_The sun shines and I can't avoid the light_

_I think I'm holding onto life too tight_

_Ashes to ashes and dust to dust_

_Sometimes I feel like giving up_

_Sometimes I feel like giving up_

He felt like a weathered old rock, standing solid in the middle of the past and the present. Like he was something that wasn't really important but there anyway. Like his meaning for existence was nothing without her, his reason for living had been washed away when he had left her. He had thought it had been for the best, so why did it feel as though someone had thrust a sword through his heart, like his body had been rusted with sorrow?

_Me…I'm rusted and weathered_

_Barely holding together_

_I'm covered with skin that peels and_

_It just won't heal_

He had made up his mind. He was going to leave tonight. He couldn't care less if he died, as long as he got to see her face again. She had been bugging him, always on his mind, so he was going to slip out tonight to go back to Konoha and talk to her again. The sun was already setting, staining the milky white clouds with pink. _Looks like I'll be leaving soon…_ He knew it was a stupid decision, as if someone saw him he'd be killed or put in prison for sure. But he didn't care. He was going to die someday. It was bound to happen sometime.

_The day reminds me of you_

_The night hides your truth_

_The earth is a voice_

_Speaking to you_

_Take all this pride_

_And leave it behind_

_Because one day it ends_

_And one day we die_

The night was cold as a faint knocking was heard on the door of a sleeping pink-haired female. Sasuke was getting slightly worried that she might not wake up, as he had heard that she was a heavy sleeper. Nevertheless, with his super-good hearing he could make out the faint sound of light footsteps coming down the stairs through the wooden door. He was nearly thrown backwards as the door was flung open by a female with messy pink hair, sad eyes and a sleepy expression on her face. Yawning, she glared at him for a second before realizing who it was.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Sakura, I came because I had to see you again."

"But…why?"

He took a deep breath, feeling his stomach churn with nervousness. This was sit. The big moment. After this moment she would (hopefully) be off his mind. He expected her to probe him for his answer, but she said nothing, tears of joy in her eyes, a look of wonder on her face, eyes searching him curiously.

"I…I lo-" he began, but was cut off as something barrelled into his side, knocking him over. He couldn't see who it was but felt the kunai slide through his chest and into his heart. Agony and failure immediately rushed through his veins, making his vision go red and his head pound. _No…_he thought, gasping for air. His chest heaved with the effort of forcing words out of his mouth, as he could no longer breathe.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, although he couldn't see her.

"S-Sakura…" he choked out, words faint and painful. "I…love you…"

He heard her gasp in shock as the red that blocked his vision blended into black, agony still claimed his body, but it was fading. He was right. He was dying, all because he had chosen to fight.

_Believe what you will_

_That is your right_

_But I choose to win_

_I chose to fight_

_To fight_

**Hope you liked it! Yes, I **_**had **_**to make Sasuke die, I know. Sometimes I wonder why, in both my SasuSaku songfics so far, I've killed Sasuke, even though he's like my favourite character. He's so hot…drools…sorry bout that fangirl moment…hehe…REVIEW!!**


End file.
